


Quailan's quest

by Rogue1971



Category: After the last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, on Atch-to
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1971/pseuds/Rogue1971
Summary: Major The Last Jedi spoilers, read at your own risk.This is a transcript of a Twitter RP between my character @unclelukesghost and @quailanU, he will be added as co creator once he gets his own account here. Its a bit cannon and a bit AU, please forgive the discrepancies from the movie,  we are just having fun.Quailan Uandam is a force sensitive former first order sympathisers but because of the actions of Snoke and Kylo Ren he has chosen to renounce the first order and seek balance with the force. He traveled to Ach-to in search of the ancient Jedi text and is confronted by Luke Skywalker himself in the form of a force ghost.





	Quailan's quest

Chapter I: The request

Luke's spirit was meditating on his rock, invisible to the creatures and inhabitants of the island. The scarce remains of the resistance where safe from his nephew and the first order, for now.

The loss of his corporeal self did not matter to him, in his spirit form he could fulfill his promise to Ben, the light was still in him, he could bring him back.  
Suddenly his thought became less focused, his consciousness became aware of a new presence on the island.  
A man exits from his ship, and hops onto a few boulders, breathing in the fresh air. 

"Ah... finally, I don't think those tie fighters will search here.."

Luke observed the new comer, remaining invisible. 

"Really? No one for over 12 years, now two in less than a month? Who's this then?" 

He decided to wait, and watch, maybe he just crashed here.

The newcomer notices the village, and walks closer to Luke's invisible form, feeling a presence... But where?  
"HELLO!? ANYBODY HOME!?"

This young man was force sensitive, he could feel it, untrained and somewhat conflicted, walking a path between the light and the dark. Luke was curious but was not ready to reveal himself. Why was this young man here? How did he find this place?

The visiter walks into Luke's old home, looking at every Nicknack.

"Holy krife... Luke Skywalker lives here!"

He then exits, spotting the Lakais

"Are they friendly? Hm... curiouser and curiouser."

The group of caretakers starrted to squalk excitedly, clearly nervous at the new arrival, the last visitors, that Rey girl and that great hairy beast had left such a mess they felt less than welcoming, brandishing their brooms and rags at the newcomer.

"Good day... ladies? I am Quailan Uandam. I am a grey Jedi... where is Luke Skywalker?" 

He says, with a peaceful smile, and a handshake offer.

The caretakers continued to squawk angrily, pointing at the damaged huts and toppeled rocks, shaking their heads and waiving their hands in the air in great circles.

He looks at the huts, using his force powers to help repair them

"Did Ren attack your tribe?

Luke observed the scene with great amusement, impressed nontheless at this man's command of the force. Clearly he was not aware of his passing, not a member of Leia 's residence then. Luke wasn't sure what to do. Quailan was not expecting a ghost.

After rebuilding, he bows and plants a kiss on the possible head honchos forehead

"May I speak with Master Skywalker? It's of utmost importance."

"Master Luke no longer walks this world I'm afraid"

Said a disembodied voice behind him.

Quailan tirned around, prepared to draw one of his sabers.

"Who's there? Reveal yourself at once!"

"What are you gonna do? Kill thin air?" 

Remaining unseen he continued 

"How did you find this place? No one knows of it"

The voice now sounding as of the whole island spoke.

"I found it while being chased by a first order fleet."

He senses the presence, and looks dead at his location

"Master... Skywalker? Is that You?"

Deciding that the man was prepared, he materialises.  
"Not what you where expecting, am I. You where asking for me, you didn't end up here by accident."

It wasn't question, but it still commanded an answer.

"But... how are you dead? Your sister recommended me to come find you, for you to teach me how to master the force."

Luke eyed him suspiciously. 

"You expect me to believe that? Leia has been on the run from the first order ever since she sent Rey to bring me back, using the only known map leading to me. She would have sensed my death by now. You shouldn't be surprised to find me in this form. Try again"

"Krife... fine, I was lead here by my leaders from the grey Jedi order, and I need to learn from the legend, so here you are in the... force?"

"So you didn't expect me here then? You where looking for the temple and found out I was here while spying in my hut?"

"Hey, it's a new planet. I needed to explore. Wouldn't you under these circumstances, Master Luke?"

"I would have knocked. Manners where not part of your training I gather. Not a priority for a grey I suppose. You wanted to consult the temple, be my guest" 

He gestured toward a blackened stump, burned to charcoal and faded away.

"What happened here? Quailan asked the empty air"

Clearly Quailan was not getting the hint.  
"There's nothing for you here" 

Luke's disembodied voice boomed as if coming from the ground itself. 

"They're is only conflict and pain in seeking the ways of the light side, what exactly is it YOU seek?"

"Guidance. My temple was destroyed by your nephew Kylo. I need to learn how to control my anger... I need the chosen one, WE need Luke Skywalker."

Luke sensed how Quailan was teetering toward the dark side, how he was beginning to build a dangerous hatered for Kylo Ren. The same story, over and over. Reluctantly he rematerialises.

"So this is where I'm suppose to teach you the whole fear, anger, hate thing then? Fine, follow me"

He leads him to the meditation rock and motions him to sit" 

Quailan sits, cross legged and closes his eyes.

"First you must face your fears"

Luke said in the annoyed tone one gets when tired of repeating the same story over and over. 

"What do you fear?"

"The slaughter of my family... the death of the younglings I trained... my rage being the end of the rebellion, and the end of the Jedi."

He sounded bitter, Luke could sense his mind was slipping once again towards the darkness 

"Events from the past are not what you fear. Go deeper, focus. Try again."

"I'm... I'm worried about what Kylo shall do to me... I worked with the *Supreme leader* of the first order, Snoke... but when I learned that he had my parents executed, I took as many younglings that were sensitive to the force... and flew to a random island to create my own Grey Jedi temple, and train them.. now, when I returned back to see how they were doing, all I found were ashes, and burned corpses... /this/ is the reason I was going to kill Ren myself, but I found out about you. So here I am."

"You keep telling me of events, of your reaction to them, let that go, look deeper, look for feelings, not reactions, focus on your fear. Try again."

He looks as deep as he can.

"I see something.. darkness... yet a hint of light, life... death, peace, chaos.... the force. But..."

He sees the dark hole in his mind. 

"There is something else. On the island here, in the sea wall."

"Not yet, that is a place of madness for the unprepared, leave it for now."

Luke waved a hand above his head to cloud the place from Quailands mind. 

"You must befriend your fear, make it your companion, not your enemy"

"You have stll not discovered your fear, give it substance, recognise it. What ... Do... you... fear"

"I fear what I would do if I fell back into the first order... the things I've done I would love to take back, I... I murdered innocents, I made even Kylo shiver once. The old me enjoyed the suffering, taking a dulled blade, and sliding it across the belly of a bartender for the Heck of it, but if I returned, and let me do whatever... "

Tears flow down his cheeks, as his eyes glow red slightly.

"I would burn anything, and everything."

There it was, at last, in front of him, everything he hoped he could do for his nephew, in this young man in front of him. Darkness, desperately clinging to the light. He would help him. Give him balance. What he couldn't do for Ben.

"So your greatest fear is yourself, that is very wise" 

He waved a hand again 

"Calmness, for you mind. So your greatest fear is yourself, that is very wise"

"Open your eyes, time to rest, come... the caretakers can give you food. I'm afraid that is now beyond my abilities, that's too bad I use to make a pretty decent bouillabaisse."

Quailan opened his eyes, as the red glow faded, but the darkness clung within him.

"Food sounds good right now, something... anything to take my mind away from this Kriffing hell."

The caretakers where less than pleased with the ghost of Skywalker imposing another *guest* upon them once again, but they nonetheless shared their evening meal with him, a simple kelp brew and a salad of local fungi.

"Thank you very much for taking me in, all of you."

He smiles, bowing to them.

The caretakers had a simple diet but the kelp was nutritious, and the mushrooms had calming properties that would provide a restorative sleep. He would need it.


End file.
